Trzej muszkieterowie/II/28
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXVIII CZWARTY DZIEŃ NIEWOLI. Nazajutrz, gdy Felton wszedł do milady, zastał ją stojącą na fotelu; w ręku trzymała sznur, skręcony z chusteczek batystowych, podartych na pasy i powiązanych. Na odgłos drzwi otwieranych, milady zeskoczyła lekko na ziemię i starała się ukryć poza sobą improwizowaną linę, jaką w ręce trzymała. Młodzieniec był bledszy, niż zwykle, a oczy zaczerwienione od bezsenności, świadczyły o nocy spędzonej w gorączce. Na czole widniała surowość niezwykła. Zbliżył się powoli ku milady, siedzącej teraz, i biorąc koniec sznura, który przez nieuwagę lub umyślnie źle był ukryty, zapytał surowo: — Co to jest, proszę pani?... — To?... nic... — odparła milady, z bolesnym uśmiechem — nuda jest śmiertelnym wrogiem więźniów; nudziłam się i bawiło mnie splatanie tej liny. Felton spojrzał na ścianę pokoju, przed którą zastał milady, stojącą na tym samym fotelu, na którym siedziała obecnie; po nad jej głową spostrzegł wbity w mur hak pozłacany, do wieszania ubrania i broni. Zadrżał, a milady, pomimo oczu spuszczonych, widziała to dobrze. — Czemu przypisać, że zastałem panią, stojącą na fotelu? — zapytał. — Co to pana może obchodzić? — odpowiedziała. — Pragnę wiedzieć koniecznie. — Nie pytaj mnie pan — rzekła uwodzicielka — wiesz dobrze, że nam, prawdziwym chrześcijanom nie wolno jest mówić nieprawdy. — Otóż ja powiem, co pani robiłaś, a raczej, co zamierzałaś zrobić; chciałaś dokończyć dzieła fatalnego, jakie masz na myśli; pamiętaj pani jednak, że jeżeli Bóg nasz zabrania kłamstwa, zabrania surowiej daleko samobójstwa. — Gdy Bóg widzi istotę, cierpiącą niesłusznie, mającą do wyboru samobójstwo lub hańbę, wierz mi panie — mówiła milady tonem głębokiego przekonania — że Bóg przebacza samobójstwo, bo jest ono wtedy męczeństwem. — Mówisz pani za wiele, lub za mało; na Boga, wytłumacz się jaśniej!... — Mamże panu opowiadać moją niedolę, abyś to uważał za bajkę; mamże zwierzać się z zamiarów, abyś doniósł o nich memu prześladowcy; nie, panie; a przytem, cóż cię obchodzić może życie lub śmierć biednej skazanej?... Odpowiadasz tylko za ciało moje... wszak prawda?... i bylebyś przedstawił trupa, którego uznają za mnie, nic więcej od pana żądać nie będą... a może nawet dostałbyś podwójną nagrodę!... — Ja... pani, ja?... — zawołał Felton — przypuszczasz, że wziąłbym nagrodę za życie twoje?... o!... nie myślisz tego, co mówisz. — Pozwól mi zrobić, co chcę, Feltonie, pozwól mi — rzekła milady, unosząc się — każdy żołnierz powinien być ambitny, wszak prawda?.. jesteś porucznikiem, otóż za moim pogrzebem będziesz szedł już, jako kapitan. — Cóż zawiniłem — odrzekł Felton złamany, że obarczasz mnie pani taką odpowiedzialnością przed ludźmi i Bogiem?... Za kilka dni będziesz stąd daleko, życie twoje nie będzie pod moją strażą i — dodał z westchnieniem — wtedy zrobisz z niem, co będziesz chciała. — A więc tak — zawołał milady, jakby nie mogła powstrzymać oburzenia — pan, człowiek religijny, którego zowią sprawiedliwym, pan pragniesz tylko jednej rzeczy: nie odpowiadać za śmierć moją. — Strzec powinienem życia pani i strzec go będę. — Czy pojmujesz pan swoje zadanie?... jest ono okrutne, jeśli jestem winną; lecz jakże nazwiesz je, gdy Bóg osądzi, żem niewinna? — Żołnierzem jestem i spełniam rozkazy. — Czy myślisz, że w dzień sądu ostatecznego Bóg odłączy katów zaślepionych od sędziów niesprawiedliwych?... nie chcesz, bym zabiła ciało, a pomagasz temu, który chce zabić moją duszę? — Powtarzam pani — podjął Felton zachwiany — żadne niebezpieczeństwo ci nie grozi... ręczę za lorda de Winter, jak za siebie samego. — Biedny szaleńcze — zawołała milady — ośmielasz się ręczyć za drugiego, gdy najmędrsi nawet, według Boga, wahają się ręczyć za siebie samych!... on staje po stronie mocniejszego i szczęśliwszego, aby zgnębić słabą i nieszczęśliwą! — Niepodobna, pani, niepodobna — mówił Felton, czując w głębi serca prawdę tego argumentu — dopókiś uwięziona, nie otrzymasz przeze mnie wolności; dopóki żyjesz, nie stracisz przeze mnie życia. — Tak! — krzyknęła milady — lecz stracę to, co mi jest droższe, niż życie, stracę honor, Feltonie; i to ty! ty odpowiesz przed Bogiem i ludźmi za mój wstyd i niesławę. Tym razem Felton, pomimo obojętności prawdziwej czy udanej, nie mógł oprzeć się tajemnemu wpływowi, jaki już nim owładnął. Patrzył na kobietę piękną, jasną, jak najczystsze marzenie, naprzemian we łzach tonącą lub groźną; wytrzymać naraz wpływ piękności i boleści zanadto było dla fanatyka, zanadto dla głowy zapalonej, sekciarskiej, dla serca, płonącego miłością nieba i pożeranego nienawiścią do ludzi. Milady spostrzegła pomieszanie, odczuła płomień żądzy, palący krew w żyłach młodego ascety i, na podobieństwo umiejętnego wodza, który w chwili, gdy nieprzyjaciel słabnie, uderza na niego z okrzykiem zwycięstwa, podniosła się, piękna, jak bóstwo starożytne, natchniona, jak dziewica chrześcijańska, z ręką w górę wzniesioną, z szyją odkrytą, z włosami rozpuszczonemi, ściągając skromnie drugą ręką suknię na piersiach, i z ogniem w spojrzeniu, który już pobudził zmysły młodego purytanina, szła prosto do niego, i podniesionym głosem, z akcentem wstrząsającym śpiewała: ''Wydaj Baalowi jego ofiarę, ''Lwom na pożarcie ją oddaj, ''Odpowiesz za to przed Bogiem!... ''Wołam do niego z otchłani... Felton stał, jak wryty. — Kto ty jesteś? — zawołał, składając ręce — czy zesłanką Boga?... czy piekło cię wydało? czyś anioł, czy szatan, na imię ci Eloe, czy Astarte?... — Czyś mnie nie poznał, Feltonie?... nie jestem ani aniołem, ani szatanem, jestem córką tej ziemi i siostrą twoją, jednej z tobą wiary. — Tak!... tak!... — rzekł Felton — wątpiłem jeszcze, lecz teraz wierzę. — Wierzysz... a jednak spiskujesz z synem Beliala, którego nazywają lordem de Winter!... Wierzysz, a pozostawiasz mnie w mocy nieprzyjaciół, nie tylko moich, lecz Anglji i Boga?... Wierzysz, a wydajesz mnie temu, co świat gorszy herezją i życiem rozwiązłem, temu Sardanapalowi ohydnemu, którego zaślepieni zwą księciem Buckingham, a prawowierni Antychrystem nazywają. — Ja, miałbym cię wydać Buckinghamowi? ja? co mówisz?... — Mają oczy — zawołała milady — a nie będą widzieli; mają uszy, a nie będą słyszeli! — Tak, tak — rzekł Felton, trąc ręką czoło, potem zlane, jakby dla odpędzenia ostatnich wątpliwości — tak, słyszę ten głos w snach moich; tak, poznaję rysy anioła, ukazującego mi się podczas nocy bezsennych i mówiącego do duszy mojej: „Uderz śmiało, zbaw Anglję, zbaw siebie samego, albowiem umrzesz, nie przebłagawszy Boga!“ Mów, mów pani! — zawołał Felton — teraz już cię rozumiem. Błyskawica okrutnej radości, szybka, jak myśl błysnęła w oczach milady. Felton dojrzał zabójcze światło i zadrżał, zdawało mu się, że ujrzał głębię serca tej kobiety. Przyszły mu na pamięć przestrogi lorda Winter, powaby milady i pierwsze jej próby uwiedzenia skoro tylko przybyła; cofnął się, spuścił głowę, lecz patrzył, jak oczarowany przez tę dziwną istotę; oczy jego nie mogły się oderwać od jej oczu. Milady spostrzegła wahanie. Pomimo pozorów egzaltacji, zachowała zimną krew. Felton nie zdążył przemówić, a ona, czując, że nie zdoła dalej utrzymać się w roli tak trudnej, opuściła ręce i głowę, zwalczona niby słabością kobiecą. — O nie — rzekła — ja nie potrafię zostać Judytą, uwalniającą Betulję od Holofernesa. Miecz sprawiedliwości przedwiecznej za ciężki dla mego ramienia. Pozwól mi uniknąć hańby przez śmierć... pozwól mi zostać męczennicą. Nie żądam wolności, jakby to zrobiła występna, ani zemsty, jak bezbożna. Pozwól mi umrzeć, tego tylko pragnę. Proszę cię, błagam na kolanach; pozwól mi umrzeć, a ostatnie moje westchnienie będzie błogosławieństwem dla zbawcy! Na ten głos słodki i błagalny, na spojrzenie nieśmiałe, Felton znowu się zbliżył. Powoli czarodziejka przybrała się we wszystkie swoje powaby, a temi były: piękność, słodycz, łzy a nadewszystko powab rozkoszy mistycznej, najniebezpieczniejszy ze wszystkich powabów. — Niestety! — rzekł Felton — jedno tylko jest w mocy mojej: żałować panią, jeżeli dowiedziesz, że jesteś ofiarą przemocy. Jesteś chrześcijanką, jednej ze mną religji; czuję pociąg do ciebie, ja, który dotąd kochałem tylko mego dobroczyńcę; ja, który w życiu napotykałem jedynie zdrajców bezbożnych. Lecz ty pani, tak piękna, tak napozór czysta, skoro lord de Winter prześladował cię tak okrutnie, musiałaś chyba spełnić niesłychane zbrodnie! — Mają oczy — powtórzyła milady z wyrazem bezmiernej boleści — a nie będą widzieli; mają uszy, a słyszeć nie będą. — Więc powiedz mi pani! — zawołał młody oficer — o! powiedz wszystko!... — Zwierzyć mam ci moją hańbę! — krzyknęła milady z rumieńcem wstydu na twarzy, bo często bywa, że zbrodnia jednego, jest wstydem dla drugiego — ja, kobieta, mam opowiadać mężczyźnie! O! — ciągnęła, zakrywając rączką cudne oczy — o! nigdy, nigdybym nie mogła!... — Jakto, mnie, bratu? — dodał Felton. Milady patrzyła na niego długo z wyrazem, który młody człowiek wziął za niedowierzenie, a który był tylko badaniem i chęcią ujarzmienia. Teraz Felton złożył ręce błagalnie. — Więc zaufam bratu! — rzekła milady — i znajdę odwagę!... Naraz dały się słyszeć kroki lorda Wintera; lecz tym razem okrutny szwagier milady, nie postąpił, jak wczoraj, nie minął drzwi więzienia, lecz zatrzymał się, przemówił do straży i wszedł do pokoju. Felton miał czas odskoczyć na bok i lord zastał go w przyzwoitem oddaleniu od uwięzionej. Baron wszedł powoli i patrzył bacznie na młodego człowieka i jego towarzyszkę. — Coś bardzo długo, Johnie, siedzisz tutaj, czy ta pani opowiadała ci o wszystkich swoich zbrodniach?... W takim razie nie dziwiłbym się długości posiedzenia. Felton przeraził się, a milady czuła się zgubiona, jeżeli nie przyjdzie w pomoc zmieszanemu purytaninowi. — O! lękasz się, żeby ci się ofiara nie wymknęła — rzekła — otóż zapytaj twego godnego pomocnika, o jaką łaskę prosiłam go właśnie. — Żądałaś łaski?... — zapytał baron podejrzliwie. — Tak, milordzie — odrzekł młody człowiek. — Jakiej-że to łaski, powiedz-no? — Żądała noża, który miała mi oddać za chwilę przez okienko we drzwiach — odpowiedział Felton. — Jest więc tu ktoś ukryty, któremu ta miła osóbka chce gardło poderżnąć? — rzekł lord Winter z pogardą. — Ja jestem — odparła milady. — Dałem ci do wyboru Amerykę i Tyburn — mówił lord — wybierz Tyburn, milady: wierz mi, postronek pewniejszy od noża. Felton zbladł, wspomniał, iż, gdy wszedł tutaj, milady właśnie sznur w ręku trzymała. — Masz rację — rzekła — myślałam już i o tem — i dodała stłumionym głosem: — I pomyślę jeszcze... Felton poczuł dreszcz, przebiegający go aż do szpiku kości; prawdopodobnie lord Winter to spostrzegł. — Nie dowierzaj jej, John — powiedział — John, mój przyjacielu, zaufałem ci bezwarunkowo, miej się na baczności! Uprzedziłem cię przecie!... A wreszcie odwagi, mój chłopcze, za trzy dni uwolnimy się od tego stworzenia; tam, dokąd ją poślę, nie będzie już szkodziła nikomu. — Czy słyszysz go? — zawołała milady, wybuchając tak, aby baron myślał, że wzywa na świadka niebo, a Felton wziął to do siebie. Purytanin opuścił głowę w zadumie. Baron wziął oficera za rękę, pociągnął za sobą, nie spuszczając wzroku z milady, dopóki się drzwi za nimi nie zamknęły. — Widzę — rzekła uwięziona, pozostawszy sama — że dużo mam jeszcze do zrobienia. Winter ze zwyczajnego głupca przemienił się w przezornego nad wyraz; co to znaczy chęć zemsty i jak to pragnienie jej kształci człowieka! Felton zaś waha się jeszcze! Nie jest on taki, jak ten przeklęty d‘Artagnan! Purytanin uwielbia tylko czyste dziewice, uwielbia je ze złożonemi rękami. Muszkieter kocha kobiety, kocha, ściskając w objęciach. Jednakże milady oczekiwała niecierpliwie, pewna, że dziś jeszcze zobaczy Feltona. Nakoniec w godzinę po scenie, przez nas opisanej, usłyszała cichą rozmowę, następnie drzwi się otworzyły i Felton się ukazał. Młodzieniec wszedł prędko, zostawiając drzwi otwarte, i dawał znaki milady by się nie odzywała; twarz miał okrutnie zmienioną. — Czego chcesz odemnie? — zapytała. — Słuchaj — odparł Felton po cichu — oddaliłem straż, aby zostać u ciebie i rozmówić się bez wiedzy niczyjej. Baron opowiedział mi straszną historję... Milady kiwała głową i uśmiechała się, jak ofiara, na wszystko zrezygnowana. — Albo jesteś wcielonym szatanem — ciągnął Felton — albo baron, mój dobroczyńca, mój ojciec, jest potworem. Znam cię od czterech dni, jego kocham od dwóch lat; mogę zatem wahać się, któremu z was wierzyć: nie przerażaj się, ja potrzebuję dowodów. Dziś po północy przyjdę tutaj, a pani mnie przekonasz... — Nie, Feltonie, nie mój bracie, poświęcenie to za wielkie z twej strony, czuję, ile cię to kosztuje... Jestem już zgubiona, nie gub się ze mną razem... Zgon mój będzie wymowniejszy, niż życie, a milczenie trupa przekona lepiej stokroć, niż słowa uwięzionej. — Milcz pani! — krzyknął Felton — nie mów do mnie w ten sposób; przyszedłem poto, abyś mi przyrzekła na honor, abyś przysięgła na wszystko, co najświętsze, iż nie będziesz godziła na swoje życie. — Nie mogę przyrzekać — rzekła milady — za wiele mam szacunku dla przysięgi i musiałabym jej dotrzymać. — Przyrzeknij zatem, tylko do chwili, aż się zobaczymy. Jeżeli potem będziesz jeszcze pragnęła śmierci, zostawię ci swobodę, a nawet sam przyniosę broń, jakiej pragniesz. — Przyrzekam! będę czekała na ciebie... — Przysięgnij! — Przysięgam na imię Boga naszego... Czyś zadowolony?... — Dobrze, do widzenia, dziś w nocy!... Wybiegł z pokoju, zamknął drzwi i oczekiwał z bronią żołnierską w ręku, jak gdyby straż pełnił w zastępstwie warty. Żołnierz powrócił, Felton broń mu oddał. Wtedy przez otwór w drzwiach, milady dojrzała, jak młodzieniec przeżegnał się nabożnie i poszedł w głąb korytarza. Ona zaś powróciła na miejsce z uśmiechem pogardy na ustach, bluźniąc przeciw Bogu, na którego imię przysięgała, a którego nie znała i nie umiała kochać. — Oszalały fanatyk! — mówiła — moim Bogiem jest ten, który mi dopomoże w zemście.